naruto_bleach_korra_and_sonicfandomcom-20200215-history
Kiba Inuzuka
'''Kiba Inuzuka '''is a member of Konohagakure's Inuzuka Clan. His and his cannine partner, Akamaru are both members of Team Kurenai. Information Box Background Physical Appearance Kiba's personality and fighting style is further complemented by his wild appearance as while clearly human, he has several physical traits more akin to animals. Like most of his clan, he has messy brown hair (though his is long and short-spiked), sharp black eyes with vertical slit-like pupils, pronounced cannine teeth, and nails that he can change into claws. He also has the distinctive red fang markings of the Inuzuka Clan on his cheeks and a small goatte on his chin. Kiba's attire consits of a grey open fur coat, as well as the standard Konoha dark green chest-guard with clipped on shoulder pads and high collars, grey pants, a pair of black fingerless gloves, and calf-high sandals. He also wears a black, Konoha forehead protector arond his forehead. Personality Kiba is often short-tempered and impulsive (in stark contrast to his team-mates Shino and Hinata), and can be prone to making mistakes when he becomes agitated in battle. He also enjoys combat even when facing particularly strong opponents. He cares deeply for Akamaru, and is willing to do whatever is necessary to protect him. And, despite his rather gruff attitude, many of Kiba's actions reveal that he is very close to his older sister, Hana, and remains fiercely loyal to his clan and has great pride in it. Kiba often argues with Shino over what course of action the group should take, particularly when Shino advises caution. Kiba often sees himself as the group leader, and becomes offended at any of Shino's actions that he perceives as challenging his leadership. It seems that there was a contest for leadership of Team 8 during the Chunin Exams, as Kiba said Hinata voted for him. Despite his disagreements with Shino, he considers Shino a friend, and respects his fighting capabilities. Kiba has became very close to Hinata and acts brotherly toward her, but tends to worry about her, urging her to be strong before the second phase of the exam, and to forfeit rather than face a dangerous opponent. Kiba likes to playfully tease Hinata about her affections for Naruto Uzumaki. This usually includes telling her that Naruto is nearby, or just mentioning her reactions to him to other people, much to her embarrassment. Despite this, they have a strong friendship. In the anime, mostly in the filler arcs, Kiba is shown to also get along well with Naruto, despite their arguments. This seems to be proven when it was shown that Kiba, Akamaru, Naruto, Choji, and Shikamaru skipped classes together and play in the park. Those three seem to be some of the first true friends he made in the village. They also have somewhat of a rivalry that stems from childhood. He was shown to have become frustrated with Naruto's growth and is determined to surpass him. He even showed admiration towards Naruto, stating that he wanted to become like him. History Powers and Abilities Enhanced Senses *Enhanced Senses - As a member of the Inuzuka clan, Kiba possesses enhanced canine-related human skills such as his sense of smell. His most powerful sense, and weapon, is his sense of smell. By concentrating his chakra in his nose, Kiba can make his sense of smell a thousand times more sensitive than average; making it easy for him to distinguish people by their scent, as seen during his fight against Naruto. At the age of sixteen, Kiba stated that his sense of smell was stronger than that of a ninja hound — a feat that impressed Kakashi after he located Sasuke, noting that the Inuzuka clan must be proud of him. His sense of smell can clearly determine the physical condition of an individual, even from a considerable distance. Naturally, Kiba is the ideal choice to be included in all reconnaissance and tracking missions. Not only is able to actively keep track of targets, his keen senses allow him to identify traps that others would miss, whilst also being an excellent lookout by detecting any approaching enemy shinobi. Despite his nose being a great advantage, his powerful sense of smell was like a double-edged sword, rendering him vulnerable to strong odors. For example, during his fight against Naruto in the preliminary round of the Chunin Exams, Naruto farted in Kiba's face - a smell that was greatly enhanced due to Kiba's sensitive nose, causing Kiba to be stunned and eventually lose the fight. During his two-headed wolf transformation, his revolution speed is so fast that he cannot see anything but he is able to target his enemy with his sense of smell after Akamaru uses Dynamic Marking. Taijutsu Prowess *Taijutsu Expert **Immense Speed and Reflexes - Because of his practiced fighting style and the use of his clan's All-Fours Jutsu, Kiba has a quick reaction time, honed reflexes, increased physical strength, and is also very fast. Using this fighting-style, he practices his clan's famed "hit-and-run" tactics where he delivers powerful attacks to the opponent, moving at speeds that they can hardly keep up with. This was most prominently seen during his battle with Naruto in Part I, who noted that it was very hard to land an attack on Kiba because he could barely keep up with him. In Part II, during his fight against Tobi, not only was Kiba the only one able to discover where Tobi had teleported to, he was even fast enough to surprise Tobi and attack him from behind, without anyone noticing the attack. **Great Acrobatic Skills **Enhanced Strength **Enhanced Agility **Enhanced Endurance **Enhanced Durability Ninjutsu Prowess *Ninjutsu Expert **Inuzuka Clan Techniques - He is proficient in several canine-based techniques. His battle style is usually a combination of taijutsu enhanced by his special clan techniques. He fights and attacks with the ferocity of a beast, utilizing his sharp claws and other beast-like abilities that he gains from his All-Fours Jutsu. Despite his pride as an individual fighter, he usually performs tag-team tactics with Akamaru. Together, they can attack at high speed with excellent coordination, as Kiba can turn Akamaru into an identical clone of himself. Flash Step Prowess *Flash Step Expert Chakra Prowess *High Chakra Power Other Skills *Expert Tracker Equipment *Food Pills Relationships Family * Friends/Allies *Akamaru (Best friend and pet) *Shino Aburame (Best friend and teammate) *Hinata Hyuga (Best friend and teammate, also younger sister figure) *Kurenai Yuhi (Sensei) *Naruto Uzumaki (Close friend and rival-in-strength, also childhood classmate) *Sakura Haruno *Sai *Kakashi Hatake *Rock Lee *Choji Akimichi *Ino Yamanaka *Kankuro Rivals *Naruto Uzumaki (Rival in strength) Enemies *The Vanderich *Madara Uchiha *Obito Uchiha *The Akatsuki *Orochimaru *Otogakure Background in Other Media * Quotes * Trivia * See Also *Kiba Inuzuka/Battles & Events Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Human Category:Konohagakure Shinobi Category:Inuzuka Clan Category:Chunin Category:Team Kurenai Category:Konoha 11 Category:Allied Shinobi Forces Category:Heroes Alliance Category:Taijutsu Experts Category:Ninjutsu Experts Category:Lieutenant-class Fighters Category:Shinobi Taskforce Category:Team Naruto (Temporarily Members) Category:Major Characters Category:Naruto Series Characters Category:Speed Type Characters Category:Team Three Category:Team Anko Category:Heroes Alliance Elite Officers